Jaws
In the James Bond films, Jaws' real name and past are a mystery. However, in the original novel, his real name is Zbigniew Kryciswiki, a Polish giant whose jaw was broken by the Soviet Secret Police. Whatever his past, Jaws is a terrifying enemy, with his great size, silent demeanour, constant smile, and steel teeth. He is also nearly impossible to stop and has survived seemingly fatal situations in the past. Unlike many Bond henchmen, Jaws holds no loyalty to anyone mastermind. In the past, Jaws has been seen in the employ of both Captain-Nemo-imitation Karl Stromberg and master-race-enthusiast Hugo Drax. Under Drax's payroll, Jaws met and fell in love with a mute, Dolly. Turning against Drax, Jaws was trapped on Drax's space station with Dolly, preparing for re-entry. Given his past record, Jaws likely survived, brushed himself off, and walked away. Battle vs. The Russian (Marvel Comics) (by CuchulainSetanta) Russian: file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png Jaws: file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png Two helicopters approach an off-shore oil rig, each unaware of the other. One contains Jaws and four international mercenaries, while the other contains the Russian and four mobsters. As the two choppers touch down, the Russian spots the opposing forces, and fires on them with an RPG-29. The chopper is hit and explodes, killing one mercenary who failed to get out soon enough. file:blue.png One of the other mercs shoots at the Russian's team with an M2 Browning, but they take cover. As the merc stops firing in order to reload, the gangsters scatter. Heading down to the second level, Jaws and a mercenary, both armed with M4s, come under attack by a gangster with an AK-74. Jaws dodges to cover, but the other mercenary is hit and injured. Thinking of a way to even the odds, Jaws snaps his ally's neck and takes his M4. file:blue.png Now dual weilding, Jaws pops out and fires both guns, taking out the mobster. file:red.png Smiling, Jaws continues on. On the other side of the rig, the two other mercs have cornered three gangsters. The one with the Browning keeps supressing fire on the gangsters, killing one of them, while the other loads up his M79. file:red.png Seeing this, one of the gangsters makes a break for it, but before his ally can join him, he is blown apart by the M79's grenade. file:red.png The mercs prepare to head after the other gangster, but are stopped by the Russian, who guns them down with a PKM. file:blue.pngfile:blue.png Down on the lowest level of the rig, Jaws confronts the escaping gangster, killing him with the dual M4s. file:red.png However, the Russian arrives, just as Jaws runs out of ammo. Ditching the guns, Jaws prepares for hand-to-hand combat, as the Russian takes out his meat cleaver. The two juggernauts engage in a wicked battle, with the Russian getting in several good slashes on Jaws, cutting him up badly. However, Jaws powers through the lacerations, gets in close, and rips out the Russian's throat with his steel teeth. file:red.png Spitting out the flesh, Jaws throws his enemy into the water, brushes himself off, straightens his tie, and walks back to the other helicopter. Winner: Jaws Expert's Opinion Jaws' superior long-range weapons and steel teeth up-close contributed vastly to his victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Giants Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites